¿Por qué tú?
by Sephir
Summary: Resumen: Yoh se ha dado cuenta de que esta enamorado de alguien pero su amor esta prohibido. Y sólo puede decir. ¿Por qué tú, Hao? Shonen ai
1. Chapter 1

¿Por qué tú?

**Resumen:** Yoh se ha dado cuenta de que esta enamorado de alguien pero su amor esta prohibido. Y sólo puede decir. ¿Por qué tú, Hao? Shonen ai

Capitulo único **¿Por qué tú?**

**Notas de autor:** Este es mi primer fic así que no sean muy crueles con las reviews.

- Otra noche más saliendo del hotel a horas intempestuosas -dijo Hannah con un suspiro cansado.

Realmente le preocupaba lo que pudiera pasarle si se iba. No podía hacer nada por evitarlo había terminado enamorándose de él. Una lágrima triste rueda por su mejilla, al tiempo que corre las cortinas de la habitación. Sabía mejor que nadie que Yoh jamás podría amarla.

Se tumbó en la cama para intentar volver a dormirse. Mañana iba a ser un gran día, Yoh por fin se enfrentaría a los Grandes Espíritus y se convertiría al fin en el Shaman King (el rey de los chamanes). Debía dormir, pero su cerebro no le hacía caso, así que salió a dar un paseo.

Yoh se había escapado del hotel, otra vez, para ir a dar un paseo. Últimamente tenía que salir muy a menudo para pensar. Nunca había sido una de esas personas que se preocupan, después de lo que había soportado de niño, ningún problema le parecía tan grave.

Se iba a casar con Hannah en cuanto se convirtiera en el Shaman King, así se había decidido, pero había algo, más bien una pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza. ¿Él la amaba? Se puso a pensar acerca de ese sentimiento, intentó visualizar a Hannah vestida de novia a su lado, pero a su mente venía alguien a quien se suponía que odiaba.

Hao. ¿Por qué su hermano gemelo acudía a su mente ahora¿Acaso era que se había enamorado de él? Pensó en ello, en la persona que más le importaba salvar, que quisiera que le protegiera, que deseara con todas sus fuerzas, que con sólo pensar en esa persona sintiese el pulso acelerarse,...

Hao respondía a todas y cada una de esas características, abrió los ojos, se acababa de percatar de que amaba a su hermano. Se paró de pronto, no era solamente el hecho de que se hubiera enamorado de un hombre, sino que se había enamorado de su hermano. ¡Por Dios! Sus amigos le odiarían por esto.

No sólo ellos sino que también Hannah le daría la espalda, aunque fuese una mandona insensible, era muy poderosa y le había tomado cariño en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. De pronto llegó a un claro del bosque en el que había una cascada. ¡Perfecto!

Se fue quitando la ropa. Metió una mano en el agua estaba fría por eso contrastaba con las ondas de energía que emanaban de su mano. En un momento el agua se volvió tibia y Yoh entró en el agua desnudo. Nadó un rato pensando.

- ¿Por qué tú Hao?

Hao iba andando por el bosque hacía más de una semana que no iba a espiar a su hermanito y tan sólo faltaba una noche para el gran combate. No había ido a verle porque en ese tiempo se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de su gemelo.

Aunque no le viera sabía que Yoh estaba bien, por algo estaban unidos por su nacimiento, no, tal vez había algo más en esa sensación. Puede que esa fuera la sensación que se tiene cuando amas a alguien tan profundamente que se podría decir que vuestras mentes, sentimientos, alma y cuerpo son uno.

Se paró en seco, le había parecido ver una energía muy poderosa proveniente de un lago cercano. Debía darse prisa si se trataba de algún espíritu que pudiera capturar porque estaba a punto de amanecer y el combate empezaba entonces.

En el lago vio una figura casi espectral moviéndose por la superficie, se fijó más y resultó ser su hermano que con una mirada triste decía algo, se acercó más.

- ¿Por qué tú, Hao?

- ¿Por qué yo que? -se acercó.

Yoh abrió los ojos de la impresión. Enrojecieron los dos pero el vapor del agua hizo que ninguno se percatase.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tú me has preguntado algo y yo preguntó a que debo responder, por si no te has dado cuenta está a punto de amanecer. -Yoh le miró y pensando que tal vez no volvería a verlo se acercó a él cuanto pudo.

- Debes responder a esto... -y lo besó apasionadamente, dejando ver todo lo que sentía por él- Te amo.

- Yo... Yo también te amo. -y lo abrazó sorpresivamente- No dejaré que te pase nada. ¡Jamás!

Yoh lloró de felicidad y al abrir los ojos vio que no estaban solos. Hannah lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. El sol brillaba anunciando el amanecer.

- Sabía que tú jamás me amarías -se gira, pero al ir a marcharse siente una fuerte punzada de dolor.

Abre los ojos al mirar hacía su pecho y encontrarse con que un cristal verde la atraviesa por completo. Yoh se acerca a ella corriendo, le toma la mano cuando sus piernas fallan y cae al suelo. Ve que el chico está llorando y sonríe.

- No te preocupes por mi. Estaré bien, además si siguiera viviendo en este mundo sabiendo que amas a otra persona sería una muerta en vida. Sólo deséame suerte. -dijo con un hilo de sangre corriendo por su boca- Te quiero, hasta la próxima encarnación.

- Suerte, Hannah -levanta la vista con lágrimas surcando su rostro y ve a Hao que observa anonadado una enorme torre de cristal.

- De ahí salió el proyectil -susurró cuando Yoh llegó a su lado.

- Son los grandes espíritus. Lucharemos juntos.

Un asentimiento por parte de Hao se lo confirmó. La lucha duró por mucho y tanto Yoh como Hao estaban agotados pero lograron vencer a los grandes espíritus. El mayor de los espíritus dijo que como los dos habían luchando con honor se merecían el título ambos.

Los dos hermanos se miraron a los ojos. Se tomaron de las manos y se fueron rumbo al atardecer.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

Epilogo

Se me había olvidado poner que yo he publicado este fic y tantos otros de mis fics como BlackRose en otras paginas web.

Lo digo porque si me hubieran quitado la cuenta por plagiarme a mi misma habría sido bastante irónico.


End file.
